maplestoryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dewder
Welcome! Congratulations on starting MapleStory Adventures Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley MapleStory Adventures I have a desire to improve and build upon the Maple Story Adventures Wikia... would you like some help? Kyletady Can you add me too? Shockwave72 Locked Main Page As I've add the Boss Monsters page and seriously updated the Normal Monsters page I'd like to be able to link them on the main page. JKean 22:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I would also like to request permission to edit the main page. Alex Chen, /b/rony and newfriend. 04:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I've been editing alot of the wiki, and would like to be able to edit the main page. Give me admin permissions? 5Celcious 00:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Give me "administer" permission!! I'm the best(?) of this wiki.. (only in points.) and I want to edit the main page. So. give me administer permission. :)